Venganza
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Michi esta harta de que Shigure se retrase con las entregas y decide vengarse liando a Ritsu en el proceso, pero, al final, las cosas no salen precisamente según lo planeado. ¿Qué será lo que pasa por la cabecita de la desesperada supervisora?


He revisado y editado el fic para pulir unos detalles, no cambia prácticamente, pero ahora está mucho mejor

_Aviso:_ todos los personajes son propiedad de Natsuki Takaya y los utilizo como diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

_Venganza_

Ritsu paseaba por la calle sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía… y, dicho sea de paso, eso no es algo recomendable cuando el mero hecho de chocarse con una chica podría hacer que se transformara en mono delante de tanta gente que ni siquiera Hatori podría arreglar el desastre.

Por suerte no tuvo ninguna clase de accidentes desagradables y llegó a su destino sin contratiempos de ningún tipo.

Un parque.

Adoraba ese sitio, siempre que podía iba allí, se sentaba en el mismo banco y cerraba los ojos imaginando que era más fuerte, que podía cortarse el pelo y dejar de vestir kimonos y que no sentía la necesidad de disculparse por todo, que no era un estorbo; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser fuerte, y confiar en si mismo tanto como Ayame en persona.

Pero no era así y cuando abría los ojos y volvía al mundo real, nada había cambiado.

Siempre era lo mismo, pero esta vez…

Cuando fue a sentarse en su sitio de siempre lo encontró ocupado por una joven que lloraba desconsoladamente. Se sorprendió mucho al reconocerla como la supervisora editorial de Shigure.

- ¿Eres Mitsuru, no? La supervisora de Shigure ¿Ha vuelto a hacerte algo?

Ella dio un respingo cuando oyó que le hablaban.

- ¿Ritsu Soma? – La expresión de sorpresa sustituyó a la de desesperación. - ¡Qué alegría verte!

- No tienes que contestar si te parezco indiscreto, pero ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué lloras, Mitsuro?

- Michi

- ¿Disculpa?

- Llámame Michi, odio mi nombre ¡Y también a Shigure! ¡Ese idiota desvergonzado y caradura!

Rompió a llorar de nuevo y Ritsu, alarmado, reaccionó de forma, como cabía esperar, exagerada.

- ¡Shigure es muy irritante a veces y molesta a las personas, lamento que te haya hecho sentir mal! ¡LO SIENTO!

Hizo una reverencia tan profunda que un poco más y se da con la nariz en el suelo.

- ¡Tú no tienes que disculparte, no has hecho nada!

- ¡Pero tú mereces una disculpa y él no te la va a dar así que yo lo hago en su nombre!

El caso es que entre los "lo siento" y los "no te disculpes" a nuestros histéricos favoritos les llevó un buen rato calmarse y, por azares de la vida, terminaron tomando algo en una cafetería cercana.

- ¿Sabes? A veces creo que debería vengarme de Shigure.

- ¿Vengarte?

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, eso es, me vengaré!, ¡Gracias por apoyarme Ritsu, eres genial!

- No, si yo…

Pero al pobre ni tiempo le dio a explicarse cuando se vio a si mismo siendo arrastrado hacia la salida de la mano de la decida Michi.

.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,

- Pero vamos a ver ¿Tú estás segura de esto?

Porque desde luego él no estaba nada seguro. Nunca le había deseado ningún mal a nadie, y seguía sin hacerlo, pero temía que si la dejaba sola, haría alguna tontería.

- ¡Tan segura como que me llamo Michi!

- Pero tú no te llamas…

- Es un decir, Ritsu.

¿Había sido demasiado pesado? ¿Se habría excedido con las confianzas? ¿Quizás…?

Su mente empezó a divagar e hizo lo único que era capaz de hacer en esos casos:

- ¡Oh!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡No pretendía…! ¡Lo siento!

Disculparse.

-No pasa nada.

-¡Lo sien…!

- Tranquilo, -le cortó ella- ahora ayúdame a subir.

- Pero es peligroso.

La joven supervisora estaba empeñada en trepar al árbol de enfrente de la casa de Shigure cargando con un recipiente lleno de un contenido que era cuanto menos sospechoso.

- No importa.

- ¡Pero te puedes hacer daño! – Replicó él, acongojado - ¿Para qué quieres subir ahí?

- Para poder lanzarle esto a ese condenado escritor de cuarta.

Y lo dijo tan tranquila.

- Y ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, temiendo sinceramente la respuesta.

- ¿Esto? ¡Pues es la mezcla especial Michi! – anunció, feliz de la vida.

- Vale, de acuerdo, subiremos a ese árbol, pero ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

- Que te digo que sí, ahora vamos a ver si puedo tirarle esto.

-Como tú digas, pero ¿Cuándo lo vas a tirar?

-En cuanto abra la puerta, el único problema es si me confundo de persona y le doy a Tohru o a los chicos por accidente. Esto deja una mancha imborrable en la ropa ¿Sabes? – Contó con esfuerzo mientras conseguía subir a duras penas.

- No creo que eso pase, Tohru y los otros están de viaje de estudios. – Contestó Ritsu mientras se encaramaba al lado de la joven sin ninguna dificultad aparente a pesar de llevar un kimono de mangas largas.

- ¡Eres muy ágil!

El pobre monito se puso de todos los colores.

- ¡No, para nada!, ¡Soy muy torpe, tropiezo con todo y siempre me hago daño! ¡No valgo para los deportes ni para nada en especial! ¡No le gusto a nadie!

- A mi me gustas mucho. – lo dijo sin pensar, simplemente le salió solo, pero nada más decirlo se puso roja como un farolillo. - ¡Es decir, creo que eres una gran persona y todo eso, no lo decía en el sentido de gustar, gustar si no más bien en plan admirar y eso, como amigo, es decir, yo…!

A estas alturas, Ritsu parecía un rábano con insolación.

- ¡No te preocupes, tú también me gustas mucho, como amiga, te admiro, pero estoy seguro de que no merezco tus elogios y mucho menos que me admiren o gustarle a alguien, yo…!

Se callaron cuando ninguno de los dos supo cómo continuar. El silencio era realmente embarazoso.

- Bu-bueno ¿Seguimos con esto?

- Cla-claro… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – ella asintió - ¿De verdad me consideras tu amigo?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Te molesta?

- ¡Para nada! ¡En absoluto! De hecho, - dijo sonriendo - soy muy feliz.

Michi iba a contestar cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojó el sospechoso líquido sobre los tres hombres que salieron de ella.

Un momento ¿Tres?

Hatori, Shigure y Ayame acabaron bañados en la mezcla especial de Michi de los pies a la cabeza.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – soltó confundido el médico de los Soma.

- ¡Mi ropa recién estrenada! ¡Mi pelo! – Ayame estaba al borde del colapso.

- ¡Uaaaa, nos atacan! – El verdadero objetivo del "ataque" empezó a correr en círculos haciendo melodrama.

Michi y Ritsu se miraron espantados. Bajaron del árbol rápidamente. Cabe decir que Ritsu por poco se mata, parece que haber llenado de líquido sospechoso a su modelo a seguir le había dejado un poco tocado y no era muy consciente de lo que hacía.

Se confesaron culpables y se deshicieron en disculpas hacia Hatori y Ayame. Al final, después de dejar a Ritsu medio noqueado de un "golpecito" en las costillas, porque los estaba volviendo locos con tanto lo siento por aquí y por allá y tras escuchar la historia del por qué de la venganza, Hatori y Ayame les aseguraron que lo entendían a la perfección, ya que, a veces, de hecho, casi siempre, Shigure era algo, ¿Cómo decirlo? Fastidioso.

Shigure se indignó y trató de defenderse con argumentos realmente absurdos.

Y así, entre gritos, disculpas, súplicas, regaños (Casi todos de Hatori hacia Shigure, al cual obligó a entregar las páginas que ya tenía, pero que escondía sólo por diversión) y lamentos por parte de Ayame, que estaba medio traumatizado tras la pérdida irreparable de su conjunto nuevo, los cuatro Soma y la joven supervisora se pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde.

,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´THE END´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,

¡Hola gente! He aquí mi primer fic sobre fruits basket, si he de ser sincera, jamás imaginé que lo primero que escribiera sobre esto fuera a tener a Ritsu como protagonista, pero oye, las cosas salieron así y no hay nada que hacerle, además, Ritsu es muy simpático.

Como habréis podido deducir, esto se sitúa cuando Yuki, Kyo, Tohru y demás van a Kyoto de viaje de estudios, tengo que decir que no he visto el anime, así que no tengo ni idea si en él llegan a ir al mencionado viaje, aun así no es nada importante en realidad.

Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.

Espero que os haya gustado la historia y que me dejéis un comentario con vuestra opinión.


End file.
